Event: Star Wars: Exodus
I wanted to do a little side project, detailing some of the events that occurred at the beginning of "of Blood and Honor." I'm hoping this adds to the back story of some of the characters that have become pivotal parts of the story. Star Wars: Exodus “Execute Order 66.” The holo immediately disappeared from the handheld transmitter of the Clone Trooper, Lieutenant Cakara. Nodding, Cakara motioned to his fellow clones, all dressed in red-trimmed white armor of the Grand Army of the Republic, to begin fanning out across the bridge of the Intrepid. “Captain. The command for Order 66 has been given. The Jedi are traitors to the Republic.” Cakara said as he snapped to attention in front of Captain Harkness. At the same time, blaster rifles were raised by flanking troopers, centering on the Captain’s daughter, dressed in makeshift armor and remnants of her former Jedi robes. If it hadn’t been for Cakara’s fierce dedication to Captain Harkness and the clone’s knowledge that Syanne was no longer operating with the Jedi, she would have been shot down already. Dead, just like other Jedi across the galaxy. ‘Wait!” Captain Terrel Harkness was quick to interrupt, turning to Cakara. “Order 68 is in effect here. My daughter is an ally. She has renounced the Jedi!” The troops looked to their squad leader and on his nod, lowered their weapons. Harkness’ daughter visibly sighed as the weapons were lowered. She walked to her father’s side, head held high, once she had regained her composure. There was a degree of fear and uncertainty in her still, however. This much the Captain could see. “Your orders, father?” Syanne had renounced the Jedi Order and now considered herself only loyal to the man she had always knew as her father, the man who had secretly remained in contact with her throughout her years at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Her staying in contact with her father was mostly due to one man, Chancellor Palpatine. “First we disrupt communications.” As the Captain spoke, another Clone nodded and went to the control pit of the command vessel to initiate the Captain’s order. Terrel Harkness was one of the few Republic officer’s privy to what Order 66 meant. It was part of why he had been stationed in the Antrixian Commonwealth, especially when Chancellor Palpatine considered that the Commonwealth very well may ally heavily with the Jedi and any dissension that may arise against him. “Then, I believe the upstart Strykia has a plan. You, my dear daughter, will assist him in taking control of the surface. Once that is achieved, you will proceed as planned.” “Yes, father.” Syanne bowed her head, a smile spreading across her face. “At last we will have our revenge on the scum that allowed mother to die. I will make them pay for their inaction!” “The Jinsai, along with the Jedi, will be gone and we will take our rightful place in the New Order. Those beings beneath the Humans will find out just how worthy they truly are!” Terrel touched his daughter’s chin, lifting her face to look at him. “Lieutenant Cakara and his men, along with 3 other squads, are under your supervision. Do not fail me. Do not fail your mother’s memory! Do not fail the Chancellor!” “Of course, father.” ---- All over the Antrixian Commonwealth, ships were hastily departing from landing areas. Some were laden with troops and Jinsai warriors, bound for battles with a new enemy, the Clone Troopers that many had once thought of as allies. Others were leaving for parts unknown, to seek a safe haven, away from the coming war. Standing near the edge of a landing zone stood a human, dressed in dark brown robes with the silver cylinder of a lightsaber hanging from his belt. His dark hair was just starting to show streaks of gray at his temples. Bronn Holcom felt the ripples of the Force streak across the galaxy, vibrating with sorrow with every death of every Jedi as they were struck down by the very Clone Troops they had led into battle against the Separatists. Now, what was left of the Jedi and the true supporters of the Republic would face a new enemy. He closed his eyes, calming himself to remain close to the Force, regardless of the pain he felt course through it. A lithe female, her features obscured by the deep cowl of her hooded cloak, stepped lightly as she approached Bronn. The long haft of her weapon acting as a walking staff at the moment, although the lightsaber emitter at the top, coupled with the once gleaming, now bloody, blade at the other end spoke of the deadly potential she might have. “What are we to do now, Myra?” Bronn spoke as he sensed her approaching. He slowly turned to regard her. “We do want has been planned all along.” Her voice was cool and calm, almost melodious, given all that had occurred. Bronn could sense the deep calm within her and envied her at that moment. She was dimming her Force presence more and more, as the minutes went by. Muting her Presence was an ability that Bronn had come to envy since their first meeting. He was slowly learning the process, but he found if difficult due to the differences in the teaching and principles he was use to from the Jedi Order. “Your plan?” He asked. “Not mine. The one that has been prophesized since the departure centuries ago.” Myra nodded towards the northern sky. “The twins are safe and even now, the Force is in motion for the harbinger of the light to come into the world. With those three, the way is prepared for the return.” “I don’t understand.” “In the coming years, you may. Open your mind to the Force. The Unifying Force, the Living Force, and even the darkness. All speak that the threads of the pattern of the Force are falling into place. “ Myra laid her free hand on Bronn’s shoulder. He could make out the gentle smile deep within her hood. He felt the calm emanating from her as she stood before him. “You know of Wynd’s plan. Follow it. I go to watch now.” “You’re leaving now? This is our moment of greatest need.” “Yes, Master Jedi, I am leaving. I will watch from afar. It is what I must do.” She turned, beginning to walk off. “Balance will be restored to the Force, fulfilling your prophecy. And my people will be reunited, fulfilling ours.” She turned her head towards him once again. “May the Force be with you, Jedi.” Bronn stood and watched the cloaked form of the mysterious Myra disappear into the shadows. For a long time, he looked into the direction she had gone, trying to make sense of what the strange woman had said. He knew there were events in motion far greater than his meager presence in the universe. But what those events would turn out to be, he could not fathom. Just over three weeks ago, Myra had appeared to Bronn, seemingly out of thin air. It was during a skirmish with the Separatists near Thyferra, warring over control of a part of the Rimma Trade Route that was essential to both sides in the war. Bronn had commanded a detachment of Clone Troopers along side the handful of Jinsai and Antrixian forces that reinforced the Republic positions. On the world of Tauber, Bronn and the Republic troops had bravely defended the interests of what he considered to be the right side of the war. The good side of the war. When they were nearly overrun, Myra had mysteriously appeared, helping to save many lives on the side of the Republic. Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn’t shown up on that day. Perhaps if the Clones would have been defeated, some of the bloodshed that was occurring in the Antrixian Commonwealth would have been adverted. She almost always kept herself concealed under her dark cloak, the cowl pulled up to obscure her features. Bronn always thought she was just another Antrixian Jinsai, one of the Gai’din, Force-sensitive Jinsai that were the counterparts to the Jedi. Myra’s eyes were different than the typical Antrixian, though. Instead of having a red or blue glow that emanated from the whites of her eyes, Myra’s seemed almost purple. Her unique weapon, a Pole-saber which she called a Lightlance, set her apart from the other Jinsai, even though her fighting style was almost exactly the same as a Jinsai Gai’din’s. Since then, she had come and gone, like a phantom. She was an enigma to everyone. As Bronn pondered these things, he noted that a Lutrin was quickly approaching him. Bronn brought himself back to the present, trying to regain his inner peace and composure as the Lutrin addressed him. “Master Jedi.” The Lutrin bowed as it stopped before him. “Captain Osgrey has requested your presence. He says it is of the utmost importance.” “Very well.” Bronn responded. “Please lead the way.” The Lutrin nodded and then turned to lead Bronn back in the direction in which it had come. The Lutrin led Bronn past two landing pads at a brisk pace, eventually arriving at a small bunker. Outside, two Sangheili stood guard, the air about them was menacing. Their large size meant to be as imposing as the presence of the Lutrin troops. Bronn sensed the tension in the guards, even without the Force. As he started to enter the bunker at the behest of the Lutrin, Bronn looked back in the direction they had come. A bright star seemed to be rising from the dusk shrouded hills, quickly racing up, into the sky. In his heart, he knew that it was Myra’s ship, carrying her away and denying him another ally in the new war campaign he was about to set out upon. Entering the bunker, Bronn noted that there was a mix of the Commonwealth species inside. Two Antrixians stood with a Knyden, another of the large Sangheili, and a Lutrin that Bronn had come to know, the female Jinsai Gai’din known as Razzalle. Bronn had come to know Razzalle, called by her honor name of Longtooth, when he had been assigned to the Jaso Sector. Together with Jevan Harkonna, Marissa and Dontaine Strykia, his own Padawan Syanne Harkness, and Razzalle, the group had made up a formidable team of warriors for the Light side of the Force. That was before Syanne had left the Jedi Order. Was that what he had become? A warrior? The Jedi were not warriors, they were the protectors of justice and morals. They were the guardians of peace. They were the pillars of all that was good in the Republic. Had Bronn exceeded his mandate? Was that why Syanne had left the Order? All inside the bunker greeted Bronn with grim hellos, spelling the general mood. It was one of tension and anxiety. But there was sadness in their moods also. Bronn could read it as much as sense it, especially in Razzalle. “I am glad to see you, Bronn.” Razzalle said in her gruff, growling Lutrin voice. “It warms my heart to know you are yet with us.” “You sent for me and I came as soon as I could.” Bronn said as he gave a casual bow towards Razzalle. “How can I aid the Commonwealth?” “Admiral Strykia has sent out a message to all aligned forces.” Captain Varus Osgrey said, stepping to the forefront of the group. Bronn was familiar with the older Antrixian that led a force of commandos throughout four campaigns in the Clone Wars. “You need to see this, Master Jedi.” Osgrey keyed a remote holo-projector sitting on the table in the center of the room. Immediately, the image of High Admiral Edric Strykia materialized. Even through the grainy quality of the projection, Bronn could see that the man was ragged, his uniform torn and burned in several places. Yet Edric’s eyes burned with a fierce glow. :“''To all ADF forces and those that still ally with us, please listen. Our time to stand and fight has come to a close. The Clone Wars are over for the Commonwealth. I have received word through a transmission from Republic High Command that General Grievous has been defeated and the Separatist Council has surrendered. Unfortunately, the very Republic for which we have fought has turned against us. They state that the Jedi have attempted a coupe and are now enemies of the state. The Jinsai Gai’din, the Jinsai themselves, and due to our heavy integration with them, the Commonwealth, are also now enemies of the Republic. They have turned on us. I am ordering all military forces to follow the encrypted plans that the commanders possess. By the Force, we may yet survive to fight another day.” The holo blanked out, leaving the room in silence. Osgrey and his subordinate had seen the message before, but the others had not. There was shock and sorrow in all of them as realization began to dawn on them. “''Wynd was right.” Razzalle stated. “The Jedi suspected Palpatine and she was right to suspect that something wasn’t right on Coruscant.” “''Wynd'' has been planning for this dark day, my friend.” Bronn said, placing a calming hand on Razzalle’s shoulder. “Even now, when everything looks dark, she has set in motion a plan to save your people.” Almost everyone in the room looked to Bronn, knowing that he was speaking of High Lady Marissa Strykia, known as the Jinsai, Wynd. They were now in anticipation that there may be hope for all of their brethren. “I know enough of her plan to say that the hope of the Commonwealth will rest in the hands of the young ones that she has sent into hiding. The Strykia twins have been heralded as important individuals for the Commonwealth. Graydon and Allyson have been sent away to be safe. I don’t know if there are others, but I do know that she has worked on this plan for many years. That much she told me, the rest I have gained from special intelligence sources.” Bronn was referring to Marissa’s preparing for the Desmora Prophecy, an ancient Jinsai foretelling that she felt would come to pass during her life. She had told him just enough to make him aware that she was preparing for dark times. He didn’t know all the details, but Myra had helped fill in some information just a while ago. “Master Bronn, forgive me, but our sources say that there is nothing ahead but darkness.” Came the voice of Osgrey’s subordinate, Commander Kenn Verwynn. The man was just starting show some age lines, but his hair was far from gray. His blue eyes had a very intense blue glow to them. “Intelligence from Antrixies says that Dontaine Strykia led Dominion Imperium forces against the High Lord. The Jinsai Shiado clan also backs Dontaine! Artur Strykia is dead by his own son’s hand! Your own Padawan now leads the clones against us! Our forces are retreating!” “Get a hold on yourself, Kenn!” Osgrey said. His voice was full of sorrow, yet compassion. “We are not done yet. There are traitors from the Commonwealth and the Republic, but that does not mean any of us are! While we have Jinsai and Jedi by our side, we will fight for our ideals. Maybe not today, but we will fight. What would you have us do, Master Jedi?” “What are your encrypted orders?” Bronn asked. “We are to proceed with all available supplies and forces to one of the rendezvous spots near the Maridis Nebula. From there we will join up with whatever forces have survived.” “And then?” “Then, we will convene the leaders there to figure out our next recourse.” Osgrey responded. “Then we make them pay for this betrayal!” “Revenge isn’t always the option, Captain.” Bronn said sadly. ---- “Captain, sir. All vessels that are capable have reported in.” Came the voice of a lieutenant from the crew pit of the Republic Star Destroyer, Intrepid. “What of the enemy?” Terrel Harkness asked as he gazed out one of the viewports on the bridge of his ship. “Reports are still coming in. It appears that most of the vessels from the Antrixian Home Fleet were able to make emergency jumps to hyperspace.” The lieutenant responded. “All vessels seemed to have jumped at random trajectories. It’s impossible for us to track them all.” “I figured that the Commonwealth would put up more of a fight.” Harkness half said to himself. “Instead, Admiral Strykia tucks tail and runs like a coward. So much for the noble wolves of House Strykia.” “Sir- I have two transmissions coming in. One’s from your operative with with Lieutenant Cakara- The other is from Coruscant.” “Very well. I will take them at the situation table.” Terrel responded. Moving to the back area of the bridge, Terrel accessed the console that allowed for holo communications. The first image to appear was that of his daughter, Syanne. Her change in demeanor and posture spoke volumes of the change that must have occurred in her, leading his Clone Troopers on the hunt for Jinsai and Jedi. She stood proudly with her head held high. The second communication made Terrel straighten and come to attention. It was the Chancellor himself. Terrel was surprised to see the man wearing a cowl in addition to his usual robes of state. Even under the hood, Terrel could see that the Chancellor had been wounded, disfigured. “Your Excellency!” Terrel snapped off a salute. “I’m eager to report on our mission in the Maridis Sector.” “''Good, Captain Terrel.” Chancellor Palpatine replied. “''What is the status of your progress?” “The forces of the Commonwealth have been destroyed or retreated.” Terrel answered. “I was about to receive a report from one of my operatives on Antrixies about actions that took place there.” “''Father-''” Syanne interjected. “''The High Lord is dead, along with the Jinsai that guarded him. Most, if not all of the other Jinsai that were with the government Houses have also been neutralized.” “''You have done well.” Palpatine said, acknowledging Syanne’s report. “''This is the beginning of the end for all those that opposed the true order that must be brought to the galaxy.” “Your Excellency- Are you well?” Terrel tried to sound as sincere as possible, addressing the Chancellor’s condition. “''The Jedi and their allies have attempted a coupe. These traitors viciously attacked me. Fortunately, they were dealt with and I was saved. I am left disfigured, but I will use these scars as a symbol of the sacrifices that must be made in order to bring peace to the galaxy.” “I’m glad that you were saved-” “''All who allied themselves with the traitorous Jedi must be viewed as enemies of the state, Captain.” Palpatine interrupted Terrel. “''The forces of the Commonwealth are among them. You and your daughter are to continue with the operation until peace is restored. Hunt them down until resistance is gone. You are the means of bringing this about, Admiral Harkness.” “I understand, your Excellency!” Terrel beamed, his voice full of pride. The weight of Palpatine’s words was not lost on the man. He snapped off a smart salute. “It will be done.” “''Occupy the Commonwealth until you receive orders otherwise, Admiral.” ---- Somewhere on the other side of the Maridis Nebula, opposite from the embattled Antrixies, the slender body of a Phoenix-class transport drifted silently through space. The exterior running lights had been deactivated and the engines were currently shut down. Only the illumination from the interior lights through the viewports gave any indications that this ship wasn’t a derelict. Inside, there was a quiet that would drive a person insane if subjected to it for too long. The three-man crew of the transport was quietly going about their duties as assigned. The other three passengers were scattered throughout the ship. The oldest of the three, Moraine Strykia, had just seen to laying her young niece, Allyson Strykia, down to sleep. It had been almost thirty hours since the transport had rocketed off of Antrixies, fleeing from the sudden attack by forces led by Moraine’s oldest nephew, Dontaine Strykia, along with Clone Troopers turning on the Commonwealth forces. Moraine was now charged with protecting the youngest of the Strykia children, the twins Allyson and Graydon. Allyson had been an emotional wreck since they lifted off from Antrixies, a little over a day ago. Moraine had spent her time with Allyson as much as she could. When she wasn’t directing the crew as to where the transport was to go, she was tending to Allyson. Most of that time was spent holding the young girl, letting her cry, talk, plead, and worry. Allyson mostly cried though. Moraine had to give her niece points for her resiliency. Even with being deprived of sleep for so long, Allyson had refused to go to sleep. She asked where her mother was, where her mother was going, if her mother was going to be okay… The list of questions seemed endless. Finally, Allyson had collapsed from fatigue. Moraine was tired herself, but she couldn’t neglect her duties. She told herself that she would not rest unless she knew that both Graydon and Allyson were safe. Moraine was the head of the Grey Guard, the personal bodyguards to the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Lord’s family. Artur Strykia, her eldest brother, had been the High Lord until he had been murdered by Dontaine. The responsibility of her duties now fell to guarding Artur’s children, her niece and nephew. Moraine had been approached by Marissa Damodred-Strykia, Artur’s wife, one late evening. This was before the twins had been born. Marissa and Moraine had been close, considering themselves near-sisters by Jinsai traditions. It was during this evening, nearly nine years ago, that Marissa confided in Moraine for the first time. Marissa had been a well known and well respected Jinsai Gai’din by that time. So when she told Moraine about her visions of the Commonwealth falling into dark times and that she believed the twins she was pregnant with were to play a part in redeeming their people from the darkness, Moraine had no reason to doubt her. Even after the twins had been born, Moraine assisted Marissa in planning for events that could be very disastrous. For nearly seven years, they had planned and prepared. Marissa’s own sister, Anise Damodred, had also helped in preparations. Moraine could have never suspected that those plans would be needed though. Moraine buried her own grief deep inside of herself, saying that she would mourn when she had time. Moraine had not only lost her brother, she had lost her nephew too. Artur’s oldest son, Dontaine had been a promising Jinsai Gai’din, destined for greatness. Dontaine had been seduced to the Dark side somewhere inside of the last three years. Moraine suspected that his fall to the Dark side and his revolt against the Commonwealth were related to the sudden attack of the Clones. This also, she suspected, was related to the rumors that Marissa had spoken of upon her return from Coruscant a just over a week earlier. Marissa had said that there was suspicion of the mythical Darth Sidious having covert dealings with the heads of the Republic. Along with the loss of her brother and the figurative loss of her oldest nephew, Moraine’s home had now been taken away from her. Her family was scattered and she didn’t know who was alive or dead. All she had right now were Allyson and Graydon. Graydon. Moraine silently belittled herself for not attending to her nephew more. Since they had departed Antrixies, Graydon had been the model of a responsible child. At eight years old, nearing nine, Graydon had acted more like an adult than Moraine ever thought he could. Staying out of the way of the frantic crew and his aunt, Graydon had either sat silently or help carry out routine tasks aboard the transport. This included making sure that everyone had food and drink, politely asking to help with chores, or even sitting to watch sensor screens when one of the crew had to relieve themselves. Graydon had even taken the time to comfort his sister when Moraine was required to converse with the crew. While she knew that Graydon had to be feeling the same things that Allyson felt, he had buried his emotions deep inside and carried on; attempting to give the appearance that he was okay. Moraine thought otherwise. She began searching the ship, looking for Graydon. Eventually, she found the young boy sitting near the entry to the engine room. Graydon was silently staring at the deck-plates, his knees drawn up to his chest. Moraine noted that the glow seemed to be gone from his eyes, not just figuratively speaking. “Graydon?” Moraine quietly asked as she approached her nephew. “Why are you back here all alone?” “It’s warm back here.” Graydon responded in an almost whisper. “The engine noise helped clear my head. But now that the engines are off, this is the quietest spot on the ship.” “Graydon, listen to me.” Moraine said, kneeling in front of him and placing a caring hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be the strong one here. I realize you must be going through a lot. You have been the model of Jinsai training, but you are still a boy. It’s okay if you need to cry. No one will think less of you.” “Allyson has cried enough for both of us.” Graydon quietly responded. “I promised mother that I’d help take care of her. That means that I’ll cry later.” “My sweet nephew, you must be exhausted. Have you slept?” “I’ve tried.” Graydon finally looked up into Moraine’s eyes. “Each time I do, I see the clones attacking our home. I see other things too. Things that bother me.” “What things?” Moraine asked. “Dontaine… He’s not my brother anymore, is he?” There was almost a cold, indifferent tone to Graydon’s question. “I-” Moraine began. “I don’t know. I know that he might not be the same person now that he used to be. He did things that may have-” “I know what he did, ''Shadowsong.” Graydon used Moraine’s honor name. It shocked her a bit that he was being so matter-of-fact. “Dontaine helped attack the Commonwealth. As a Jinsai, he’ll be branded a traitor and dishonored. He can’t be part of the family anymore.” “If that is true, he will be Gai’shain. But even Gai’shain can be redeemed and returned to honor.” “No. He won’t be redeemed.” Graydon said, still cold and indifferent. “I saw it in my dream. Dontaine will die separate from the rest of the family.” “You don’t know that.” “I saw Allyson and I, along with the woman with blue eyes, watch him burn up. He cried for me, Aunt Moraine. All I could do was walk away in my dream. I let him die.” Moraine listened to her nephew, her heart breaking more and more as he spoke. The reality of the years of planning, the words of Marissa’s prophecy, the recent tragedies crashed down upon her. If Marissa was right, then Graydon and Allyson were meant to face down the evil that would terrorize the Antrixians. At that point in time, that terror appeared to be Dontaine. If that was true, then brother and sister would some day face down a member of their own family, probably to destroy him. “I know I’m not the same as your mother Graydon, but I heard her say time in and time out, the future is always in motion. It’s not set in stone.” “I know.” “Come along, my young nephew.” Moraine said, wrapping an arm around Graydon’s shoulder. “This day has been long enough for us all. You will sleep, the same as your sister.” Moraine had guided Graydon to the crew quarters where Allyson slept. Once she had him into a bunk, it didn’t take long for the young Jinsai initiate to fall into a slumber. Moraine stayed by the bedsides for some time, nearly nodding off herself, before she quietly slipped out for one more errand before she looked to gain some sleep herself. Moraine quietly entered the cockpit, watching the crew as they patiently went about their duties. She was more than grateful to have such a loyal crew. But this crew had been hand-selected by Moraine’s other brother, the High Admiral of the Commonwealth Defense Force, Edric Strykia. She would expect nothing but excellence from these men. “Lady Strykia?” Lieutenant Wayllen Verwynn asked as he looked up from the controls. “Do you require anything?” “No. I’m fine lieutenant.” Moraine responded. “How much longer til we rendezvous with the private transport?” “Approximately three hours, my Lady.” Verwynn answered. “Can we trust this man?” “I’ve found that most Corellians have a disdain for authority, so it shouldn’t be an issue of him working for our enemies. Plus, we contacted him on Cambis. Not many law-abiding citizens make it a habit of staying on Cambis very often. He was… Highly recommended.” “I see.” The lieutenant responded. “What are our orders after you debark?” “Has there been any news from any of our forces?” “The entire holonet is in shambles.” Verwynn answered. “Reports are sporadic at best. It appears that the entire Commonwealth has come under occupation by Republic forces. They’re branding the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic. The Jinsai are listed with the Jedi… They say that the Jedi tried taking over the Republic by killing the Chancellor!” “The Jedi would only have acted in that manner had they found evidence against the Chancellor.” Moraine responded. “There is obviously a plot that goes beyond our suspicions.” “We were part of the Republic, though. Why would they call us traitors? We fought along side them!” “We may have fought along side the Republic, but my brother always kept our sovereignty at the forefront. The Commonwealth would have been an obstacle for anyone wanting to take control of the Republic. We were strong enough to hold the major trade routes of the Inner Rim and virtually cut the Republic in half along those routes. Now, we face a future that is dark and unwritten.” “The Jinsai believed that the twins were important. Are they?” Verwynn asked. “We called it the Desmora Prophecy. I now believe the same as High Lady Strykia. The twins are part of it.” Moraine answered. “The one who is responsible for my brother’s death will have to face those twins when they are ready. That makes our mission very important.” “Admiral Strykia ordered us to follow your orders and we will to the letter.” Verwynn proudly said. “Give us any orders.” “After we transfer to Traabo’s ship, you must make contact with any Antrixian forces that you can.” Moraine said. “Get word to whomever leads now that the High lady’s plan is being carried out. Hopefully, we will be guided by the Force and we can bring this to it’s conclusion soon. Very soon.” “As you wish, my Lady.” Verwynn snapped off a sharp salute. Moraine returned the salute and then turned, exiting the cockpit. She slumped down on the couch in the passenger lounge, exhausted. The fatigue that had gnawing at her finally crashed down upon her. There was nothing left for her to do now. She had fulfilled her duties and now all that was left was to wait. The coming days would be crucial in making sure all the plans that had been laid out would come to pass successfully. Little did she know that the plans would take years to come to full fruition. One day, many years later, she would look back and pride herself on her patience that started on that day. Moraine fell into a restless sleep, only to be awakened by Lieutenant Verwynn a few hours later. Her body was full of aches. Aches that she hadn’t felt since her early days of training to become a Jinsai. Still, she buried her discomfort down and focused on her duties. “My Lady, the transport is here and has docked.” Verwynn said calmly, although there was sadness in his voice. “Good.” Moraine responded. “Gather the twins and transfer them over.” Verwynn and one of the other crew went and quietly gathered the twins from their bunks. Carrying them over to the other ship, the two ADF crewmen were careful not to wake either child up. Moraine greeted the young Corellian Captain in the airlock as her crew carried out her orders. “Marcus Traabo?” Moraine asked as she shock the young Captain’s hand. “I am.” The young Corellian said, shaking Moriane’s hand in return and offering her curt bow. “I have everything you asked for and we can get under way as soon as you’re ready.” “You have the documents?” Moraine asked, somewhat surprised by the efficient Corellian’s statement. “It took some work to have Mister Mixt forge the identities for you and the children, but we completed the order.” Marcus responded. “We?” Moraine felt a cross of surprise and anger at one more person being involved in her planned flight. In response, Marcus motioned to behind Moraine. Once Moraine turned and the realization of who Captain Traabo was referring to, her trepidation eased. Standing quietly behind Moraine stood a bald humanoid male. The man looked overall human except for a crest of bone that wrapped around the back of his head. Moraine pondered over the alien’s species for a moment before determining that he was a Minbari. “Greetings, master Jinsai.” The Minbari greeted her, bowing deeply. “I am Kelenn, member of the Anla’shok and teacher of young Marcus.” “Greetings.” Moraine replied, returning the bow. “I wish I had known that I would be dealing with members of the Minbari Rangers. You don’t know how much you have eased my mind.” “We are here to serve and hopefully repay the debt I owe to Wynd.” Kelenn responded. “The twins are sleeping soundly and I believe it is time for us to depart.” ---- Dontaine’s coupe against the forces of the ADF and the Landsraad appeared to have gone completely as he planned. As his shuttle lifted off from the surface of Antrixies, a group of starfighters formed up, acting as escort and honor guard. These fighters were loyal to him, even though they had come from House Harkonna. Most of the forces surrounding him were on “loan” from Baron Harkonna. The Baron had been one of the first to find out about Dontaine’s plan to usurp power from Artur Strykia. It was after the death of Jevan Harkonna, Dontaine’s former master, that the Baron had requested Dontaine’s presence on Geidi Prime. The relationship between master and apprentice was supposed to strengthen relations between House Harkonna and House Strykia. In some ways it had. Dontaine had allowed Jevan to die at the hands of Separatist assassins. That was part of Darth Tyranus’ plan to elevate Dontaine into a position to take over the Commonwealth. It was also a welcome sight to Baron Harkonna, who could now do as he wished with House Harkonna, unchecked by a do-gooder like the Baron’s brother, Jevan. Unfortunately Tyranus had been killed by Anakin Skywalker over Coruscant. That left Dontaine to finish forming the plans to take over the Commonwealth alone. Baron Harkonna was the only person that knew the truth, thanks in part to the Founder spy from the Dominion Imperium that had seen everything and knew of Dontaine’s betrayal of Jevan. Instead of being made the villain, Vladmir Harkonna had welcomed Dontaine as a long lost son. The Baron authorized Dontaine to use any forces he needed to fight against the enemies of Dontaine. It was a clever play on words, by the Baron. Dontaine could have targeted the Separatists as enemies. But even more ingenious was that Dontaine used the Republic turning on the Jinsai and the Commonwealth to his advantage. His small strike team had been able to take the High Lord’s palace by surprise and he, himself, had ended the reign of Artur Strykia. They had attempted to make sure that others who would rebel against him were neutralized, but the running fight with his aunt Shanna and her husband had drawn him away from the palace. Now, it appeared that the Republic had secured the city of Kaldra. Once he had his backing from his new Dominion allies and House Harkonna, he would make his entrance. He would make the announcement that he was ascending to the High Seat. He would lead his people into a new era, one free of the bureaucratic corruption that plagued the Republic and the Commonwealth. He would disband the Landsraad and award the Houses that served him with power. He would show the galaxy that the Antrixians were a force to reckon. Dontaine just had to wait for the rest of his forces to arrive so he could make his grand entrance on Antrixies, showing the noble Houses of the Landsraad that he was now in power. The piece-meal group of ships jumped into the entry point near Antrixies’ moon, Memonee. It was a loose conglomeration of vessels made up from types all across the galaxy. The most prominent was the lead vessel, the old Antrixian Mer’rak cruiser, rivaling the newer Sia’voc cruisers of the ADF. Now called the Blacktooth, this older vessel had become a mobile home to the Shiado Jinsai clan in recent weeks. It was also the new command ship for Dontaine Strykia. Dontaine smiled as he looked out at the ships that flew under his banner. “Sir, report from the fleet is that the Republic cruisers are forming up behind us.” Said one of the pilots in Dontaine’s shuttle. “Good.” Dontaine smiled. “They’re here to welcome me when we make our landing in force.” “The Blacktooth warns that it looks more like a defensive blockade.” The officer said. “What?” Dontaine frowned, his eyes flaring with a bright red glow. “Open a channel to the Republic ships. Let them know that High Lord Strykia wants to know what they are doing.” It took some time for a response to come back to Dontaine’s shuttle. Dontaine moved to the communications station, watching and waiting. The response was one he had not expected. “Dontaine Strykia.” Admiral Terrel Harkness said as the viewscreen came to life. “By order of the Imperial New Order, you and your forces are to stand down.” “Imperial New Order?” Dontaine nearly laughed. “Are you setting yourself up to rule, Harkness? This is my world… My Commonwealth.” “As commanding Admiral in this sector, I have been ordered by the Supreme Chancellor, no, the Emperor, to occupy the Maridis and Relkan Sectors.” Harkness responded. A smile touched his lips as he did. “EMPEROR?” Dontaine roared. “I am High Lord of the Commonwealth now! I answer to no Emperor!” “I’m afraid not.” Harkness made a motion, calling for something off-screen that Dontaine couldn’t see. From the side of Harkness, Leeto Atraydes and Vladmir Harkonna were thrust into view, escorted by the armored forms of Clone Troopers. Both men looked as if they had been roughed up, but were otherwise unharmed. Dontaine smiled for a moment, knowing that Baron Harkonna would back his claim. But the smile would only last for a moment. “Dontaine Strykia.” Leeto Atraydes said, glancing at Admiral Harkness. “By emergency session of the Antrixian Landsraad, for crimes against the Landsraad and the Galactic Empire, you are stripped of all titles and privilege within the Antrixian Commonwealth. As a Jinsai, you are condemned as a traitor to the New Order.” Baron Harkonna nodded in agreement as Leeto finished. “You and your forces will stand down.” Admiral Harkness added. “Surrender or be destroyed.” Dontaine knew he had been double-crossed. Baron Harkonna stood a good chance of succeeding to the High Seat once House Strykia was removed from the picture. The Baron had sacrificed military forces for political power. His standing within the Landsraad would be good now. What Dontaine didn’t know at that time, though, was that as long as one of his siblings lived, they were considered the successor of Artur. Now that the Landsraad had stripped him, he had no political claims. Harkness had played the situation to brand him a traitor, even though he had assisted the Republic in their goals. No, he had assisted the Empire. He had been betrayed all along. Tyranus had set him up as a pawn. So had Harkonna. His Antrixian followers were now enemies of the state, along with the Shaido and the allies from the Dominion Imperium. It was a very clever move on the part of this new “Emperor.” Dontaine was enraged as never before. His soul burned with the hot fires of revenge. The Dark side flooded his thoughts. If his power were great enough, he would have used the Force to kill Atraydes, Harkonna, and especially Harkness right there. But he knew he wasn’t powerful enough. Not yet. “We shall see who the traitors are!” Dontaine spat. He knew he couldn’t stay and fight. The enemy outnumbered him three-to-one. He would visit these treacherous fools again, at a later date. Dontaine cut the communication link and turned to look back out at his ships. “Sound our retreat.” He hissed. ---- Marissa stepped down the ramp of the battered freighter into the dust-whipping wind, looking at her surroundings. The desolate rocks and desert stretched out ahead of her, burning under the twin suns of Tatooine. Behind her, the Antall family, led by Balin Antall, the Jinsai warrior known as Stormpike. His wife wrapped their newborn daughter tightly in a blanket as she followed her husband. Young Therryn Strykia was the last to come down the ramp. The young boy looked around, frowning at his surroundings. There was obvious displeasure in him over his current situation. “''Wynd'', are you sure about this?” Balin asked. “Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts.” Marissa answered. “The Emperor won’t look for Jinsai here. At least not for a while.” Marissa and the Antall’s had heard Palpatine’s proclamation during their flight from the Maridis Sector. The Republic had fallen and now the Galactic Empire, headed by Emperor Palpatine, had taken it’s place. Everything that Marissa had feared on Coruscant had become clear. Palpatine wasn’t in league with Darth Sidious, nor had he been influenced by the Sith, who also controlled the Separatists. Palpatine was Darth Sidious. That could be the only reason why the Jedi moved against him. That was why the galaxy was now being deceived and was under the control of the Sith. Marissa knew that they had all been deceived by an intricate plan that had led to the death of billions. A darkness like no other she had ever known hung over the Force. At least Marissa had not been idle and caught unready. She had planned too. While the Sith had probably been plotting and planning for centuries, Marissa had listened to the Force and had planned to keep the Jinsai alive. They might be on the verge of extinction, but the spirit of the Jinsai still lived. And if she had any say in it, the Jedi would live through the Jinsai also. Her twin son and daughter would be a piece of that. It was as Master Yoda had told her, years ago: "Not of the Jedi, is his road. But Jedi, he will be." The Jinsai Gai’din would live on through the Strykia twins, now in hiding with Moraine. The Jinsai, the non-Force-sensitive ones, would survive through the will of people like Balin Antall and his training of Therryn. Once they were ready, these new Jinsai would fulfill the Desmora Prophecy and bring the Commonwealth back to light and peace. Marissa knew that there were many years to go before individuals like Therryn and the twins were ready, though. “I knew that this was going to be tough when I agreed to this.” Balin said. “I wish the surroundings were more hospitable, though.” “Think of this as a proving ground much like Arakus.” Marissa tried to smile. She turned and knelt in front of Therryn. “Listen to master Stormpike, my young nephew. He will finish the training that you started.” “Are we going to ever go back home?” Therryn asked with the frown still on his face. “Yes, eventually.” Marissa answered, smiling at the boy as she gently messed his hair. “It may be many years, though. You and Graydon and Allyson will be some of the ones that might lead us home.” “This is going to suck.” “It will be what you make it, Therryn.” “What of you, Wynd?” Balin asked. “Where does your path lead?” “I wanted to see you and your family to safety.” Marissa calmly said, giving Therryn a quick hug before standing to face Balin. “Treat Therryn as one of your own.” “You know we will. He will be Melesa’s big brother.” Balin responded. “You didn’t answer my question, though.” “I have business to attend to. There is the matter of Reaper that I’m sure will require my attention. But first I have to see to personal business. After all is said and done, I will go into hiding also, until everything is ready.” “Why hide?” Balin asked. “You would make a powerful leader to those that will oppose the Emperor.” “Because I’m the same as the Jedi.” Marissa calmly said. Sadness crept across her features. “The Jedi and all Jinsai that remain will be hunted. We must remain out of sight and out of mind until the time is right. Until then, we are a threat to this New Order. They will hunt us until the flame of hope is gone from the galaxy.” “Good journeys then, my dear friend.” Balin said as he hugged Marissa. “My family will always serve House Damodred. May you find shade and water.” “And may the Force be with you.” Marissa said in return. Category:Events